Amor Perdido
by Helena Wells
Summary: Cuando Helena regresa al Almacén (se sitúa luego del final de la 4ta temporada) Myka está muy distante y molesta con ella. Artie y Abigail idean un plan para solucionar las cosas entre ellas.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Jack Kenny y la cadena que los financia; _porque si fueran míos, HG nunca hubiera conocido al insípido de Nate, y Jaime sería mía (no lo nieguen, ustedes también quieren eso *-*)._

**Clasificación:** M (El destino lo permita en el futuro televisivo y del presente fic).

**Guía:** _Con cursiva los diálogos_, con letra normal pensamientos y detalles extra.

* * *

**Advertencias**

Los Regentes y Artie estaban preocupados por Myka, mostraba enojo y frustración por todo y con todos.

_-Debemos encontrar la mejor solución, en especial para el Almacén, la Agente Bering no rinde como antes-_ dijo Kosan

Jane por su parte propuso – _Su actitud cambió desde que Wells regresó de Ohio al Almacén, quizá la solución es que HG regrese a la cámara de bronce-_

Artie no podía imaginar la tragedia que esto conllevaría, era verdad que Myka estaba distraída y de mal humor, y la razón era cierta escritora de ciencia ficción; pero ¿broncearla luego de que salvo su vida?, ¡no era justo!, así que dijo_- Tal vez si logramos que las dos limen sus asperezas las cosas mejoren-_

Adwin no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero dada la magnitud de la propuesta de Jane accedió _– Bien Artur, si en una semana no hay solución, ¡la Agente Wells será bronceada!-_

Artie regresó preocupado al Almacén y encontró a Abigail, que sabía de aquella reunión, le contó las soluciones propuestas por los Regentes:

–_No sé cómo le explico a Myka que solucione su problema con HG, porque el bronceado es un castigo, y ella no se lo merece; al inicio se hicieron amigas, incluso Myka la defendió, luego pasó lo de Yellowstone, y si ella le perdonó lo del Tridente, lo que sucede ahora, no puede ser tan grave, ¿verdad?-_ Artie decía con angustia.

Abigail se percató que él no estaba consciente de los sentimientos que las dos albergaban_ – Creo que Myka se siente traicionada de alguna forma por HG – _

_-HG regresó por Myka, fue la explicación que les dio a los Regentes, además ¿qué puede ser más grave que intentar destruir al mundo?-_ dijo Artie

_-No comprendes, ella se siente traicionada porque HG la alejó de su vida, y formó una familia sin tomarla en cuenta como parte de ella-_ explicó la psiquiatra.

Artie, que hace pocos segundos no comprendía la situación añadió_- ¿Me estás diciendo que Myka quería ser familia de HG?-_

Abigail, un tanto frustrada por la falta de lógica de su amigo dijo _–Myka amaba a HG, se siente traicionada - _

Él estaba sorprendido, Myka estaba enamorada de HG y por eso la defendía tanto y por encima de todos, algo que no dudaba era sobre los sentimientos de Helena hacia Myka. En ese momento comprendió la actitud de la Agente, pero con más preguntas que respuestas agregó _–Pero cuando Myka regresó de Ohio estaba triste, luego sucedió lo del cáncer y la depresión fue peor, lo normal es que con el regreso de Helena, su estado de ánimo mejore-_

_-Bueno, los procesos de luto por dolor a causa de una traición son muchos y depende de la persona que los vive; en el caso de Myka asumo que estaba triste por perderla y al despedirse lo hizo para siempre. Cuando esos sentimientos evolucionan pueden transformarse en resignación o ira; con el regreso de HG, el corazón de Myka recordó todo lo sufrido y el abandono, optando por la ira-_ explicó Abigail.

_-¡Esto no tiene solución!, HG será bronceada-_ Dijo con tristeza Artie

Abigail intentando calmarlo añadió _-Tenemos una semana para que eso suceda, he visto a Helena dispuesta a solucionar esto con Myka, pero ella no se lo permite, quizá si tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para hablar y recordar las cosas que las enamoraron las heridas sanen-_

Artie tuvo una idea, se la explicó a Abigail, quien estuvo de acuerdo y pusieron el plan en marcha.

**Al día siguiente…**

Si algo se comparaba con el dolor de perder a su hija, era el desprecio de Myka y los incesantes silencios o indirectas que recibía por parte de ella. Hoy era uno de esos días, reunidas con Artie.

Él fingiendo normalidad _-Bien, tengo la alerta de un artefacto-_ observando la computadora _–ya que el resto tienen tareas asignadas, las dos viajarán a Italia, buscarán la ubicación exacta del objeto, lo traerán y lo etiquetaran, no quiero objeciones, ni pleitos, pueden pelear en el avión si eso quieren pero no frente a mí-_

Algo sorprendida por las advertencias de Artie, HG preguntó -¿_Y se trata de…?_

Abigail que llegaba al Almacén respondió _–Es el pergamino prohibido de Safo, la historia explica que ella estaba enamorada de su amiga, y nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo, cuando esta chica se fijó en alguien más, el dolor de la poeta era tan grande que escribió unos versos al amor perdido; ahora hace que cualquiera que lo lea tenga el coraje de decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos al ser que motivó su dolor –_ explicó.

Ninguna se opuso a la misión, en especial, porque la última vez que Myka lo hizo los Regentes le advirtieron de su inminente salida del almacén; Artie les entregó los boletos y dio indicaciones _-El vuelo sale en 5 horas, dense prisa -_ Gritó Artie mientras salía del B & B con la psiquiatra.

* * *

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo?

En un futuro no muy lejano este fic será categoría M…

¿les gustó el disclaimer? Lo cambiaré en cada capítulo.

Es mi primer fic y muero por sus comentarios, acepto sugerencias, ideas, mil disculpas por cualquier falta horrográfica

Pueden buscarme en twitter como **HelenaWellsW13**

**En el próximo capítulo (LUNES)…** Leeremos más a Myka y Helena, quizá una de ellas sea afectada por el artefacto.


End file.
